ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Death
Black Death is a cyborg fusion of Black King and Deathfacer. Appearance Black Death resembles a Black King clad almost entirely in the segmented silver armor of Deathfacer; only his face, throat, back, feet, body spikes, and the underside of his tail are exposed. His armor is slightly darker in color than the original Deathfacer's. His hands are the same weapons as Deathfacer, and the "Neo Maxima Cannon" is present on his chest. On his forehead below his horn (which is slightly longer than normal,) and at the end of his armored tail, are cybernetic organs based on Deathfacer's facial display. History Superior 8 Universe (AU) Some time after the defeat of the Black Silhouettes, the Superior 8 versions of the Alien Nackle and Alien Monera joined forces to conquer Earth and defeat the seven Ultras of the universe. To do so, they combined the Nackle's genetic engineering with the Monera's stolen human technology to create Black Death, a hybrid of their greatest weapons. Confronted by Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Dyna, Black Death actually emerged victorious, and the two alien races planned to execute the Ultras as an example to their allies. However, Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga intervened, healing Jack and Dyna, and together the five Ultras defeated Black Death and its masters, saving their world once again. Powers and Abilities * Hell Maximagma: Black Death can emit a stream of fire, capable of blowing holes straight through buildings, from either his mouth or his right wrist. * Smokescreen: Black Death can exhale a blinding white gas from his mouth, which can cover an entire area in seconds. He uses this in order to escape from foes. * Gatling Gun: Black Death's left hand is a large gatling gun. It can fire several rounds per second, and every shot is comparable to a missile, meaning a few seconds of being hit by this can rip most opponents apart. * Launching Clamp: Black Death's right hand is a large clamp, which can launch out of his arm, attached to a long tentacle, and then retract, dragging opponents in close. * Monerackle Executor: Black Death has the Monerackle Executor, an enhanced version of the Neo Maxima Cannon created through the two races' collaboration, loaded in his chest. The beam fired is strong enough to create a crater visible from space. * Forcefield Armor: When a ranged attack hits Black Death, it will be reflected or simply bounce off a black-colored sort of barrier, which appears over the fusion's skin. Even if this is bypassed, Black Death's armor, and his natural skin, are still incredibly durable. * Intelligence: Black Death has higher intellect compared to most Fusion Beasts and normal Black Kings, being able to strategize. Although not to the same extent as the original Deathfacer, he has the basics of Ultra fighting styles uploaded to his brain as well. * Burrowing: Black Death can burrow at medium-high speeds. * All-Out Assault: Black Death can fire everything in his arsenal at once to obliterate foes. Weakness The unarmored sections of Black Death's body, including his head and back, are not protected by his forcefield armor. Trivia * Black Death is directly based on an image from an unknown artist. It can apparently be found here, but its file is not working, so here's this site's link to the image. * The reason for them to be fused is presumably because both were created by aliens, directly based on data from studying the Ultra they were meant to defeat. Black King was enhanced using info Nackle got from watching Jack fight, while Deathfacer had Dyna's memories installed in its CPU by the Monera, giving it perfect knowledge of his fighting styles. * Black Death's forcefield armor is based on the first Kataphrakt from Aldnoah-Zero (although it's not as overpowered as that.) Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Bioweapons Category:Cyborgs Category:Black King variations Category:Deathfacer variations Category:Aliens Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fire Kaiju